New Encounters, Old Memories
by zoteria
Summary: Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Kaede are a group of teenagers starting a new school, they have very deep and dark secrets to keep under lock, but their new schoolmates would start to pry those secrets and probably threaten to leave them broken and without nothing, if they don't do it carefully. NxH, NxT, SxT, SxS, IxOC, IxS, KxH and more!


**This is my first Ffc of Naruto, so please be kind!**

 **Also English is not my first language, and I don't have a Beta... so all the mistakes are mine D:**

 **So... this is very AU. In a univers were there's no Shinobis and stuff.**

 **Also, the group are in school, and the story start in second, I hope yours Reviews! Please Don't shoot me for this!**

 **The couples are the next:**

 **U. Naruto x H. Hinata**

 **H. Neji x A. Tenten**

 **U. Sasuke x H. Sakura**

 **S. Gaara x Matsuri**

 **Sai x Y. Ino**

 **I. Kiba x H. Hanabi**

 **U. Itachi x OC**

 **N. Shikamaru x S. Temari**

 **Declaimer: I own nothing! If I did Hyuuga Neji would be mine and wouln't have Die! Q_Q All belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of an alarm could be heard loudly in the apartment very early in the morning that day. Then a loud voice screams at full lungs, waking the other three persons sleeping there.

"Everybody up! NOW!" the voice of girl shouts very loudly and strong again in the silence of the apartment.

"Mou… Sakura-chan what's wrong with you…? It's too damn early…" a blond boy with blue eyes no more than sixteen years old yawn going out from one of the doors, a girl with brown chocolate eyes and hair following behind him.

"Naruto you moron! Have any of you seen the clock? We're late!" Sakura, a girl with pink hair, emerald eyes with fair skin scream from the room in front of his.

The door opened and from it came crashing said girl and a startled young girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes that were in that moment open wide. Everyone had their hair in a mess and sleep still in their faces. When the words of the pink hair girl register in their brain the chaos came undone in the apartment quickly. Naruto the blond went running to the kitchen and start preparing their lunch, in bento boxes, fortunately he have cook the food the night before, otherwise things would have been pretty bad. While the girls change rapidly in their school uniform, consisting on a black skirt knee length, a white t-shirt, a green tide and a dark blue jacket with the school symbol in the left chest, 'KHS' for Konoha High School.

When the bento was ready, Naruto went changing while the girls check the apartment windows and electronic, and take their respective bottles of water. Then when the blond came running from the bedrooms their smile to each other and went out the door, closing it behind them and start going down stairs. They live in an apartment complex, in the third floor a bit away from the bus stop where they were heading now.

"How's that neither of us hear the alarm?" wonder one of the girls with brown hair, put in two buns at each side of her head, while they were walking very fast to the bus stop.

"Apparently someone… " to this Sakura glare at Naruto, before continue her speech "while doing dinner yesterday night, take the batteries from the alarm clock to use in the kitchen!"

The blond have the decency to look abashed, but smile nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but the timer that let me know when ramen is ready was spent, and I need it last night… I was going to give it back really! But I forgot!" Naruto arguer good nature, a smile in his face.

"Unbelievable!" mutter the pink hair girl under her breath.

"Hmmm… Ramen!" the lowest of them, a girl with brown hair pin in a long braid in the form of a bun, with two long locks of hair falling at the side of her face smile a megawatts smile to the blond, and both laugh.

"Seriously, Kaede-chan… you and him are incorrigibles!" Sakura exclaim exasperate but amuse nonetheless.

"One would guess that you'll be used to them by now Sakura" the girl with the buns said.

"Oh, shush, Tenten! "

The four arrive in time for the buss and in 20 minutes the found getting down, and walking/running towards the way the school was. They could see now students with the same uniform that them, and some coming in motorbikes or cars even. When they were near the entrance they hear the bell, and exchange panicked expressions and star running faster, pushing people without meaning it, causing a ruckus.

#

#

#######

#

#

A girl with light brown short hair, black eyes and fair skin was running down street toward the place where the school was supposed to be, it was the first day and she was LATE! She couldn't believe it! When turning in the corner some group of people run pass her bumping into her, stumble and unfortunately she went crashing forward into someone.

With a startled cry, she crash on her knees and hands, whimpering slightly feeling her right leg hurt, her eyes became moist while she sit slowly and observe the area were the blood was pouring out from a wound in her knee. But suddenly her attention went to the person who she has crash into, and found a boy her age, maybe one year older, with flaming red hair, very fair skin and aqua eyes standing there looking at something in the floor, that she recognize as a cup of coffee from Starbuck with its content spilled in the floor. He was just standing there looking at the beverage with no expression in his handsome face, and then slowly turn his head toward her direction. His aquamarine eyes connected with her black ones, and his blank glance after a few minutes turn intense for a reason, taking it the wrong way, she believe that he was angry with her for spilling his drink, and that she was dead for sure, he after all didn't appear to be someone very friendly.

So when he actually knelt down in front of her and stares at her injured knee, she became nervous waiting for him to lash out to her, but instead he toke from his pocket a handkerchief midnight blue and with slow movements, like if he expected her to run at any moment he reach and bandage her injured knee with it, all with no words. Neither of them seems to be aware of the stares of horror and fear in the faces of some of the students around them.

Afterward, he just stood up, helps her get up from the floor and turn around and went his way, leaving a bewailed girl behind and surprised crowd behind.

All of that, without a single word.

#

#

#######

#

#

In other part of the school, a car stop in the parking, and two persons got down. One a girl with long black blue hair, fair skin and pale lavender eyes, and a boy with long dark brown hair, fair skin and the same eyes as his companion. It was obvious that they were family; both have the uniform of KHS. Just when they were moving toward the school building, a black motorbike stops beside their car, and from it go down a boy the same age that them. The girl smile kindly and said.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun"

The guy, take off his helmet and nod to the both of them.

"Morning, Hinata, Neji"

The other guy just nod back and the three of them start to walk towards the auditorium for the start of term speech that the Headmaster would give to all the students and then they will be placed in the corresponding classroom. They have gone through the process for two years now, there wasn't anything new.

#

#

#######

#

#

Two guys and a girl were sitting at the auditorium, a blonde with bright blue eyes, a boy with light brown hair that was a little chubby and one with black hair likes a pineapple. The last one was practically sleeping in the seat white the other boy was eating a bag a fries called Lays, and the girl was putting some makeup in her face, while all the others students enter the hall.

From the door enter a red head guy, and settle in the far back away from the others, ignoring the stares and glares from everyone, his face devoid of emotion. Not far behind went a blond, a pink hair girl, and two brunets breathing a bit heavily from the run, they have lost for a bit in the grounds put finally manage to be in the right place, they went and sit near the redhead, not noticing him staring at the blond with a curious glance. Then came the two cousins with the lavender eyes, and the black hair and eyes guy and they sit far away from them. And with the last of the student body came the little light brown hair girl with black eyes, looking nervous and scare and sit at the last seat that was near the last file at the back a bit away from the redhead.

Then in the platform in the front, were a few professors were, stood an old man that greet them all.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he smile slightly "Today we give you greetings and we are very proud that since this day on classes are starting! Like in years prior to this, all the classroom already been assigned and you could find in which one your on by the wall when you go out from here. This day it is just so Senseis and students get to know each other and talk about what your classes this year will be" there were a few whispers, but they quite when they saw him open his mouth again "To those who do not know me, I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen, your headmaster, and from now on I'll tell you that fight are punished in this school, you're allowed to go everywhere in the school except the Senseis gathering room, unless given a good reason. We have clubs after classes, but I'll let your headroom Sensei to tell you about that… now let's hope to have a good and successful year! You can go now and see your schedule and off you go!" with that he went off the platform and out of the building.

#

#

#######

#

#

Naruto, Tenten and Sakura stood in front of the closed door eyeing it warily for a little. They have leave Kaede a few minutes back in her own classroom, she was a grade below them, her classroom was 3rd-F. Now the three of them were standing there, then look at each other and smile with a shine in their eyes that no one could decipher and Naruto open the door and step inside. There weren't many students there yet, but it was reasonable half full… or so. They were a few in groups talking like they have known since years prior and they suppose that that could be possible, since they apparently were the only ones new there; the three of them went and sit in the file closest to the windows, Sakura first, then Naruto and last Tenten, and soon the blond put the chair so each ear were to each girl, and the pink hair girl put hers to see the other two, and they start chatting quietly, and soon were like no one other than them exist.

Soon after a few minutes, the trio with the blonde girl, the pineapple boy and the chubby one enter and sit at the other end of the room. Then came the cousins and dark hair boy, and they sit in the center at the front, then came the redhead, and went directly to the back of the room, near the windows, and sit observing with his blank look at the trio in front of him without saying nothing, they haven't noticing yet. Eventually the room was full with all the students and they were waiting for the sensei to arrives, with didn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"Oh, it's looks like we are having Kakashi-sensei this year people!" A guy with brown hair and dark eyes commented to no one in particular.

"You must be right, Kiba! No other sensei takes this long to arrive at class" confirmed a loud mouth boy from somewhere in the room "He probably 'was lost in the walk of life'" to this almost everyone start laughing hard.

It was ten more minutes before the door was finally open and a sensei step into the room. He has white silver hair, fair skin, black eyes, and incredibly looks like he was in his late twenty's early his thirty's.

"Well, well class… for those of you who don't know me, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be your head-sensei from now on… I also will teach you Math… " many groaned out loud and others cheer, for different things, he just didn't pay them no mind "Now, now… you'll will introduce yourselves, your name, likes and dislikes, and what would you like to become in a near future" the class give more groans when they hear this, but comply nonetheless.

For turn they stood up and spoke of what they were ask to for the sensei. Soon was the turn of a blonde very attractive.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, I like makeup, and clothes and all that is fashion, I dislike ugly things and anything gross, and I would like to become a model" much whistle to her, and other girls just glare at her menacingly but she ignore them, and smile confidentially and with a bit of superiority.

Then came a guy with a weir cut of hair, and very big eyebrows who was smiling very enthusiastically.

"I'm Rock Lee, I like the training arduous to better myself and show the power of youth! And I dislike people no youthful! I will become a Martial Art professional and open my own training gym for those youthful like me who want to better themselves!" he exclaim very excitedly smiling with a glint in his eyes and teeth.

Many who haven't study with him years prior like half the class were looking at him funny and weird out, but the other that have known him just smile and shrug it off. Then came other guy.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, I like animals, especially dogs, I dislike those who don't like animals, and I would like to be a veterinarian in the future and open my own vet" the guy that have commented before about their sensei said.

"I'm Aburame Shino, I like insect, I do not dislike anything, I would like to become an Insectologers and have my own rare insect to study" everyone looks at him more weirdly than the Lee guy, especially some girls.

Then came the black blue hair girl with the lavender eyes, who stood shakily playing with her fingers and stuttering a bit.

"I-Im H-Hyuuga H-Hinata… I-I l-like knitting, D-dislike c-crab… a-and I-I w-would l-like to be a p-p-preschool t-teacher s-someday…" she sit fast after those mortifying minutes of all the attention begin in her. Naruto, Tenten and Sakura thought of her as adorable 'cause she kind of remember them to Kaede.

Then came the one who look alike her. His voice was calm, same as his facial features that many girls swoon at.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, I like soba noodles with herring, I dislike pumpkins, I will work at the Hyuuga family company" He didn't give much details, just his cousin and his friend Sasuke knew that we will in fact become the CEO, but that was in many years to come.

Then came the chubby boy.

"I'm Akimichi Choji, I like Food, dislike that people call me fat, and I would like to eat all my life" many laugh, Naruto just smile wider, he now knew that that guy would be a friend.

Now came the pineapple guy, who stood with a bored expression on his face, yawning widely.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, I like sleep watch the clouds, I dislike loud people when I try to sleep, and I would like that people troublesome let me be for once" many of them knew Shikamaru and his laziness so no many became offended by his words, when he was sitting down everyone hear him mutter something like "How troublesome…"

When the next came, the guy made almost all the girls melt and giggle like mad. He just spoke with a bit of annoyance, without noticing that two persons were staring at him with blank looks that have a strange glint in their eyes.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I like Rice balls and tomatoes, I dislike annoying girls, and annoying people in general, and I will become the best Forensic Anthropology" all the girls cheer him when he sit down again.

A few more passed until it came the turn of a pink hair girl, who didn't look at anyone just at the sensei when she spoke, with a small smile.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, I like music, dislike spicy food, and I would like to become a doctor" many of the students there were observing her intently, 'cause nobody has ever see her around so they suppose she was new. While the blond and the brunet behind her cheer for her, the brown hair girl lightly and the boy loudly.

After she sit down, was the blond time, he stood up proudly gaining more than one attention, and grin widely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen! And dislike bullies, and I will become the best chef ever, you can believe it Dattebayo!" many laugh of him, but he didn't mind, he knew that for his goofy personality and stuff people never take him seriously but he never let that get to him.

Then came the brunet with the twins' bun, she stood with a neutral expression on her face.

"I'm Amma Tenten, I like fortune telling and sesame dumplings, I dislike egotistical jerks, and I would like to become the best gymnast" one pair of pale lavender eyes were observing her with mild curiosity, but she didn't saw it. And like before with the blond and pink hair girl, these two cheer for her.

A few more pass, and then came the last one of the students, some of the people were watching him warily and afraid, Naruto wasn't paying attention he was just discussing some stuff with his two friend, but he quickly turn his head around at hearing the name and the voice so familiar for him.

"I'm Sabaku Gaara… " his voice and expression was blank, telling nothing of what could he be thinking or feeling. But he didn't finish when he saw more put a horrified face and he just sit down without answering the other three questions like everyone else. But before Kakashi could say or do anything about that, or anything in general a voice shout loudly.

"Gaara!" Naruto got up like a flash from his sit, and like lightning almost tackled him out of his chair with the force, while he was laughing very openly and enthusiastically, leaving the entire classroom in silent horror, save for the two girls who came with the blond, who were smiling at the scene.

"Naruto" acknowledge the redhead, patting him in the arm awkwardly, while his face stays the same.

"Man you don't know how well is sees you again!" the blond was almost crying, his blue eyes sparkling mysteriously.

But he couldn't said anything more because Kakashi interrupt the reunion, and made the loud blond sit again in his chair and continue with the other explication of the classes they will have all that year.

"You must join a club, it is not optional kids, at the end of this two hours with me, you will go for lunch early, 'cause later you will go to see which club you'll join, you'll go in a tour of the school and then go back home until tomorrow"

Many of the students were barely paying attention too preoccupy with their own thoughts.

* * *

 **Soo... this is it! I hope you guys like it! I hope you'll let me know of your comments about this ffcs by reviews!**


End file.
